Morbosidad
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Una mini historia de puro sexo y un poco de violencia. Quedan advertidos! Bryan x ¿? Obviamente yaoi ¿Existe otro género? Jaja! saludos y dejen su opinión.


**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Pareja:** Bryan x ...  
**Genero:** Shonen ai. Yaoi. Universo Alterno. Lemmon.  
**Disclaimers:** Los derechos de dicha serie no me pertenecen, como ya todos saben, y tampoco intento lucrar con ella. Solo escribí esta historia para mi entretenimiento así como para el de quien lo lea.  
**Summary:** Una extraña situación, llena de sexo. Lemmon dizque fuerte. Quedan advertidos.

¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ●  
**»▫Mõяbộsĭdαd▫«****  
**¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ●

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

_Perezosamente entre abro mis ojos sintiendo el cuerpo un poco adolorido, cansado. ¿De que? No lo sé, la poca luz que se cue__la por entre unas cortinas es lo que me permite echar un vistazo a todo mí alrededor. _

_Mis inutilizadas manos no se pueden mover, es en ese instante que mi aturdida y casi dormida cabeza se da cuenta que __estoy atado, sentado en una pequeña silla de madera algo podrida, mis brazos casi colgando de unas cadenas sobre el techo de dicho lugar. No logro entender por completo que es rayos esta sucediendo. _

_Comienzo a sentir una especie de estremecimiento al escuchar el fuerte rechinido de una puerta. Enfoco mi vista en la luz que se cuela, tratando de identificar la oscura silueta de aquel ser._

Deslizo lentamente la puerta con la extraña e incitante emoción crecer dentro de mi pecho, un sentimiento que muy pocas veces he llegado a sentir pero que comienza a agradarme grandemente.

Me detengo justo frente a él, inmediatamente se pone de pie e intenta acercarse, pero las cadenas le devuelven bruscamente contra la fría pared, una sádica sonrisa sobre mis labios, justo como lo quería. Pienso en ese instante.

Acerco una de mis manos a su rostro, es pálido, suave, tan encantador como lo desee. La punta de mis dedos sigue palpando con parsimonia aquella delicia, descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, es entonces cuando decido que sería bueno comenzar. ¿Para que retrasar lo inevitable?. Sería como temerle a la muerte, siendo que algún día llegará la deseemos o no.

_Enfoco la mirada notando la extraña apariencia de la persona frente a __mí. Sus claros ojos me estrujan, pareciera que me quieren desnudar, eleva una mano hasta mi rostro, comenzando con una ligera caricia sobre este, evito cerrar mis ojos ante el contacto, que aunque debería repugnarme, no es así, extrañamente no siento nada, ni siquiera miedo. _

_Paseo la vista sobre su cuerpo, es bastante corpulento, su tórax lleva únicamente un par de cintos que le cruzan formando una 'x' por medio de su pecho, estos tienen estoperoles y se cierran con fuerza enmarcando sus músculos. Mi vista sigue vagueando a través de él, que lleva puestos unos pantalones de cuero que le enmarcan a la perfección lo largo de sus piernas. Subo nuevamente la mirada hasta chocarla inevitablemente con la suya. _

_Una por demás sátira sonrisa es la que observo enmarcando su rostro. Un casi imperceptible estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. En un repentino y hasta rápido movimiento baja su mano hasta la orilla de su pantalón, llevándola tras la espalda. _

_Lo que sigue ni yo mismo lo puedo creer. Abro mis ojos con sorpresa..._

–– _Que rayos... – murmuré moviendo mis manos que permanecían sujetadas, di un paso atrás en una acción talvez de defensa, pero fue inútil ya que la pared me seguía deteniendo. _

–– ¿Acaso eres Hemofóbico¹? – Pregunté sonriendo, al tiempo en que sacaba una daga mostrándole orgulloso aquel hermoso objeto. Sus ojos me daban a entender que parecía temerle.

Con singular júbilo elevo el objeto entre mis manos, tocando con la unta del mismo su labio inferior, puedo notar claramente como traga saliva. Lo que me hace excitarme sobre manera. Sigo arrastrando el filoso objeto a través de su rostro, con delicadeza para no cortar. No aún.

Un diminuto corte en su labio solo para probar, el recorrido de aquella gruesa gota casi guinda me hace lamer mis labios saboreando lo que sigue. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta chocar nuestros labios, mordiendo de inmediato, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo el metálico sabor que se esparce en todo mi sentido del gusto. Me separo de él mordiendo mi labio.

–– Sencillamente delicioso. – expreso con increíble alegría, y una inigualable excitación creciendo.

_Un pequeño ardor es lo que siento cuando de pronto separa sus labios de los míos, sintiendo el sabor de __la sangre. Vuelve a pasear aquel objeto por sobre mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello, nuevamente acerca su rostro hasta mi y aspira profundamente sobre la curva de mi hombro. _

–– Esto me está excitando. – _declara desvergonzadamente, cierro mis ojos y subiendo un poco mi pierna le doy un rodillazo en el estómago. Alejándolo de ese modo, al menos un par de segundos, sé que en estas condiciones no tengo nada que ganar, pero tampoco quiero perder mi orgullo sin pelear. _– Perfecto, ahora si estoy realmente excitado, grita. – _me ordena sorprendiéndome. ¿Pero que rayos? Pensé._

_Es un maldito demente. _

–– _Suéltame ahora mismo, maldito demente. – reclamé lo que en mi interior venía pensando. Lo único que logré fue que se acercara hasta mí pegando su cuerpo contra el mío sin dejarme espacio para moverme. Baja su mano hasta mi entrepierna y aprieta fuertemente, haciéndome gritar por el dolor que aquella acción me causa. _

–– Era tan fácil obedecerme. ¿Lo vez? – _me cuestiona lamiendo descaradamente todo mi cuello ya que giré mi rostro dejándole el espacio libre sin pensarlo. – _Quiero que vuelvas a gritar – _vuelve a ordenar, sonrío con grandeza y escupo sobre su rostro, notando que aún mi labio sangra. _

_Extrañamente su sonrisa se agranda, con dos dedos palpa la saliva ensangrentada sobre su rostro, la mira curioso para luego meterse ambos dedos en la boca, __realizando un acto tan repugnante para mí. _

–– Eres más difícil de lo que pensé, pero me gustas, y nada me va detener. – dije tomando una vez mas sus labios entre los míos, con una brutalidad que le hizo sangrar nuevamente.

Su pequeño cuerpo se retuerce entre mis brazos, causando solo que apriete más mi abrazo al punto de casi asfixiarle. Por lo que detiene cualquier movimiento respirando agitado por la fuerza que ejerció, mirando directamente a mis ojos.

–– _¿Por qué yo? – _su pregunta me hace sonreír como ya es costumbre en mí.

–– Porque tú me gustas. Y por que eres mío. – declaré perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus rojos e intensos ojos, son tan oscuros como la misma sangre. Hermosos. Como todo en él.

Sin más preámbulo que solo me lograba desesperar mas, llevé la daga hasta su pecho, deshaciéndome de cada botón que su camisa tenía, sin perder pista alguna de sus profundos ojos que solo miraban lo que hacía. Una vez abierta aquella prenda, decidí que estaba de más y de un tirón me deshice de ella, sacándola completamente de su cuerpo, hecha tiras en el suelo, cosa que verdaderamente no me importa.

Mis manos desesperadas por sentir su calida piel, recorren sin pudor alguno todo su bien formado pecho, apretando de cuando en cuando los pedazos de carne que erectos se mantienen, talvez por el frío, quizá por la excitación. Agachó mi cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de sus pezones, comenzando a lamer uno de ellos con la punta de la lengua.

Disfruto ver que le gusta ya que echa hacia atrás su cabeza, ahogando claramente un gemido, que lo mas seguro es que por su orgullo no dejó salir. Una creciente palpitación punza dentro de mis pantalones, y se que dentro los suyos es igual. Sin pensar y esperar más vuelvo a lamer aquella parte, tomándola ahora entre mis labios, comenzando a succionarla con fuerza, para después arrancar un gritillo de dolor por la ligera mordida que le proporcioné.

––– _Ahh. Maldición. – grité no pudiendo ahogar aquel dolor que sentí cuando él mordió uno de mis pezones, sonrió y nuevamente comenzó con su labor, dejando de lado el que ya había torturado, para seguir con su compañero. Un nuevo gritillo que esta vez pude mantener dentro de mis labios, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior para no gritar, el cual de por sí ya sangraba. _

_Volviendo a erguir su cuerpo me mira sádicamente, solo puedo pensar ¿Qué locura se le ocurrió ahora? Descubriéndolo casi de inmediato cuando coloca el pequeño cuchillo sobre su lengua y hace un corte, no muy profundo. Sin decir una sola palabra comienza a devorar mi boca, mordiendo mi lengua, mis labios, llevándome al éxtasis total con aquella rudeza. _

_Era simplemente estúpida la posición en la que estaba, todavía que estaba haciendo de mi lo que mejor le parece, me gusta. Es una maldita locura. Cortando cualquier pensamiento sentí como recitaba mi pantalón, llevándose entre ellos el bóxer, mí por demás erguido miembro se deja ver._

_Se vuelve a agachar, quedando a la altura de mi pelvis, toma entre sus manos cada lado de mi cadera, deteniéndola, veo con incredulidad lo que está a punto de suceder, su lengua recorre desde la base hasta la punta de mi excitación, logrando que suelte un gemido lleno de placer. Luego de torturarme por incontables segundos en los que se dedicaba a lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas con sus labios por aquí y allá. _

_Introduce aquella parte en su boca, comenzando con una lenta y deliciosa oscilación. Mi cuerpo involuntariamente me hace mover hacia enfrente mi parte pélvica, entrando completamente en la húmeda cavidad que con frenesí me recibe. _

_Siento en la parte baja de mi estómago un extraño cosquilleo que me avisa que estoy a punto de terminar. Sus movimientos de vaivén continúan, aumentando conforme pasan los segundos. Mis gemidos, y gritos pueden escucharse perfectamente por todo el cuarto en el que nos encontramos. El placer recorre por cada parte de mi cuerpo. _

–– _Ya estoy a punto de terminar... – avisé, unos segundos más y él aún continuaba con su trabajo, luego de un fuerte grito que indicaba la culminación de mi placer, observé como se lo tragaba, mientras una parte se le deslizaba por entre los labios. _

Tomé el restante que de mis labios escapó, mojando mis dedos, los cuales con ágiles movimientos encontraron aquel recóndito lugar, justo al que deseaba llegar. Ante su mirada casi incrédula metí de golpe ambos dedos en aquella pequeña cavidad.

–– _Ahhhhh. – _aquel grito me llena el pecho de una sensación indescriptible. No soporto mucho aquello y sin preparación saco los dedos, me pongo de pie y comienzo a retirar mi pantalón dejando libre mi excitación que ya me lo pedía. Le tomo por la parte trasera de los muslos, elevándolos hasta que siento como se enredan alrededor de mi cintura, acomodando de un solo golpe mi miembro sobre su entrada, penetrando de un solo movimiento. – _Imbécil. Ahhh. Eres un desgraciado. – _dice recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su respiración es irregular, espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que siento un ligero movimiento de su parte. – _Continua. – _me pide.

Y ante aquella increíble petición, no dudo ni dos segundos en reaccionar. Con fuertes y bruscos movimientos comienzo a entrar, sintiendo como es aprisionado mi miembro por la estrechez que aún posee, tiro hacia atrás mi cabeza gritando en mi idioma natal lo mucho que me gusta esa sensación.

Sus piernas aún enredadas en mi cintura, luego de minutos de intensos vaivenes, siento como el orgasmo esta a punto de llegar nuevamente a ambos, primero puedo sentir su caliente semilla derramarse entre nuestros cuerpos, para luego terminar en su interior.

Un par de gritos de placer son los que se escuchan en todo el cuarto. Recargo mis manos en la helada pared, sintiendo como poco a poco afloja su agarre, salgo lentamente de su interior y baja su cuerpo, sus piernas parecen temblar un poco. Me alejo hasta llegar a una mesita donde se encontraban las llaves de aquellas improvisadas ataduras.

Devolviendo mis pasos le tomo de la cintura con uno de mis brazos y con el otro me dedico a soltarlo, sintiendo como se desploma agotado luego de ser libre completamente.

–– Me ha encantado. Gracias Kai. – dije sonriendo, llevando una de mis manos por debajo de sus piernas y la otra por su espalda para levantarlo y sacarlo de aquella habitación.

Camino hasta la recamara contigua, acomodando su cuerpo sobre la suave cama, para luego de retirar los cinturones que enmarcaban mi pecho, buscar yo también lugar en el lecho, abrazando aquel ser, estrechándolo con fuerza entre mis brazos.

­_–– No vuelvo a seguir tus juegos nunca más. – _dijiste medio dormido, pero aún reclamando. – _Dijiste que no ibas a ser tan agresivo. –_ volviste a recalcar. _–Pero que te ando creyendo si eres un sádico sin remedio. – _

–– No me vas a decir que no te gustó. – dije casi ofendido por sus palabras, sonriendo mientras juntaba aún más nuestros cuerpos.

–– _Eres un sádico._ – mencionaste sin contestar a lo que anteriormente había dicho, casi preguntando. _– Pero así te quiero desgraciado. –_ terminaste, dibujando una sonrisa.

–– Yo también te quiero así de quejumbroso y debilucho. – comenté airadamente, conociéndote sabía que me ibas a reclamar, y no me equivoque del todo.

–– _Calla Bryan, que a la siguiente ocasión, será una fantasía mía la que realizaremos, y serás tú el uke. – _amenazó. Sonreí y afirmé con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza.

–– Lo que digas. Te amo. – mencioné dejándome vencer por mi cansancio, al igual que él.

●◦**Õшαяї◦●**

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"Vuestra aprehensión convierte en verdaderas las ilusiones, que al deseo incitan, y el ánimo seducen placenteras."  
D_**a**_n_**t**_e A_**l**_i_**g**_h_**i**_e_**r**_i_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Hemofobia: Es el miedo a la sangre.

Lo comento por si acaso.

Perfecto, después de esta loca idea, que se me vino a la mente como un relámpago, pues decidí escribirla. Me gustaría que me comentaran que les parece, según yo hice un intento por que fuera algo ruda pero creo que fallé. Ya tendré otra oportunidad de intentarlo nuevamente. Pero mientras tanto, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece.

Por cierto, mi querida **Twin**, si llegas a leer esto, quizá te recuerde a cierta historia tuya que me dedicaste de ellos, te puedo jurar que me di cuenta cuando ya la había terminado.

Saludos a todos!

Iniciada y terminada el martes 24 de Julio del 2007. Hora: 10:00p.m.

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
